queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Queen: On Air
On Air '''es un álbum en directo de Queen, que fue lanzado en noviembre de 2016 en formato de dos CDs, uno deluxe de seis, y de tres LPs. La versión de dos discos tiene las sesiones de la BBC completas, mientreas que la de seis tiene eso y un disco con canciones de conciertos de entre 1973 y 1986, y tres con entrevistas realizadas en Capital Radio y BBC Radio 1. Lista de canciones 2-CD Edition: The Complete BBC Radio Sessions * '''Disco uno # ''My Fairy King'''' (Session 1: 5 February 1973) # [[Keep Yourself Alive|''Keep Yourself Alive]]'' (Session 1: 5 February 1973) # [[Doing All Right|''Doing All Right]]'' (Session 1: 5 February 1973) # [[Liar|''Liar]]'' (Session 1: 5 February 1973) # [[See What A Fool I've Been|''See What a Fool I've Been]] (Session 2: 25 July 1973) # ''Keep Yourself Alive'' (Session 2: 25 July 1973) # ''Liar'' (Session 2: 25 July 1973) # ''Son and Daughter'' (Session 2: 25 July 1973) # ''Ogre Battle'''' (Session 3: 3 December 1973) # [[Modern Times Rock 'n' Roll|''Modern Times Rock 'n' Roll]]'' (Session 3: 3 December 1973) # [[Great King Rat|''Great King Rat]]'' (Session 3: 3 December 1973) # [[Son and Daughter|''Son and Daughter]]'' (Session 3: 3 December 1973) * '''Disco dos' # ''Modern Times Rock 'n' Roll'' (Session 4: 3 April 1974) # ''Nevermore'' (Session 4: 3 April 1974) # [[White Queen (As It Began)|''White Queen (As It Began)]] (Session 4: 3 April 1974) # [[Now I'm Here|''Now I'm Here]] (Session 5: 16 October 1974) # ''Stone Cold Crazy'' (Session 5: 16 October 1974) # ''Flick of the Wrist'' (Session 5: 16 October 1974) # ''Tenement Funster'' (Session 5: 16 October 1974) # ''We Will Rock You'''' (Session 6: 28 October 1977) # [[We Will Rock You|''We Will Rock You (fast)]]'' (Session 6: 28 October 1977) # [[Spread Your Wings|''Spread Your Wings]]'' (Session 6: 28 October 1977) # [[It's Late|''It's Late]]'' (Session 6: 28 October 1977) # [[My Melancholy Blues|''My Melancholy Blues]]'' (Session 6: 28 October 1977) 6CD Deluxe Edition * '''Disco uno' # ''My Fairy King'''' (Session 1: 5 February 1973) # [[Keep Yourself Alive|''Keep Yourself Alive]]'' (Session 1: 5 February 1973) # [[Doing All Right|''Doing All Right]]'' (Session 1: 5 February 1973) # [[Liar|''Liar]]'' (Session 1: 5 February 1973) # [[See What A Fool I've Been|''See What a Fool I've Been]] (Session 2: 25 July 1973) # ''Keep Yourself Alive'' (Session 2: 25 July 1973) # ''Liar'' (Session 2: 25 July 1973) # ''Son and Daughter'' (Session 2: 25 July 1973) # ''Ogre Battle'''' (Session 3: 3 December 1973) # [[Modern Times Rock 'n' Roll|''Modern Times Rock 'n' Roll]]'' (Session 3: 3 December 1973) # [[Great King Rat|''Great King Rat]]'' (Session 3: 3 December 1973) # [[Son and Daughter|''Son and Daughter]]'' (Session 3: 3 December 1973) * '''Disco dos' # ''Modern Times Rock 'n' Roll'' (Session 4: 3 April 1974) # ''Nevermore'' (Session 4: 3 April 1974) # [[White Queen (As It Began)|''White Queen (As It Began)]] (Session 4: 3 April 1974) # [[Now I'm Here|''Now I'm Here]] (Session 5: 16 October 1974) # ''Stone Cold Crazy'' (Session 5: 16 October 1974) # ''Flick of the Wrist'' (Session 5: 16 October 1974) # ''Tenement Funster'' (Session 5: 16 October 1974) # ''We Will Rock You'''' (Session 6: 28 October 1977) # [[We Will Rock You|''We Will Rock You (fast)]]'' (Session 6: 28 October 1977) # [[Spread Your Wings|''Spread Your Wings]]'' (Session 6: 28 October 1977) # [[It's Late|''It's Late]]'' (Session 6: 28 October 1977) # [[My Melancholy Blues|''My Melancholy Blues]]'' (Session 6: 28 October 1977) '''Disco tres' # Procession (Golders Green Hippodrome, London, England, 13 September 1973) # Father to Son (Golders Green Hippodrome, London, England, 13 September 1973) # Son and Daughter (Golders Green Hippodrome, London, England, 13 September 1973) # Guitar Solo (Golders Green Hippodrome, London, England, 13 September 1973) # Son and Daughter (Reprise) (Golders Green Hippodrome, London, England, 13 September 1973) # Ogre Battle (Golders Green Hippodrome, London, England, 13 September 1973) # Liar (Golders Green Hippodrome, London, England, 13 September 1973) # Jailhouse Rock (Golders Green Hippodrome, London, England, 13 September 1973) # Intro (Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo, Brazil, 20 March 1981) # We Will Rock You (fast) (Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo, Brazil, 20 March 1981) # Let Me Entertain You (Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo, Brazil, 20 March 1981) # ''I'm in Love With My Car'' (Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo, Brazil, 20 March 1981) # Alright Alright (Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo, Brazil, 20 March 1981) # Dragon Attack (Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo, Brazil, 20 March 1981) # [[Now I'm Here |''Now I'm Here (Reprise)]] (Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo, Brazil, 20 March 1981) # [[Love of My Life|''Love of My Life]] (Estádio do Morumbi, São Paulo, Brazil, 20 March 1981) # A Kind of Magic (Maimarktgelände, Mannheim, Germany, 21 June 1986) # Vocal Improvisation (Maimarktgelände, Mannheim, Germany, 21 June 1986) # ''Under Pressure'' (Maimarktgelände, Mannheim, Germany, 21 June 1986) # Is This the World We Created...? (Maimarktgelände, Mannheim, Germany, 21 June 1986) # (You're So Square) Baby I Don't Care (Maimarktgelände, Mannheim, Germany, 21 June 1986) # Hello Mary Lou (Goodbye Heart) (Maimarktgelände, Mannheim, Germany, 21 June 1986) # Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Maimarktgelände, Mannheim, Germany, 21 June 1986) # God Save the Queen (Maimarktgelände, Mannheim, Germany, 21 June 1986) Disc four: Queen on Air: The Interviews (1976–1980) # Freddie with Kenny Everett, ‘''A Day at the Races’ album, November 1976 (Broadcast on Capital Radio) # Queen Interview with Tom Browne, ‘News of the World’ album, Christmas 1977" (Broadcast on BBC Radio 1) # [[Roger Taylor|''Roger]]'' with Richard Skinner, ‘Live Killers’ album, June 1979'' (Broadcast on BBC Radio 1) # ''Roger'''' with Tommy Vance, ‘Flash Gordon’ album and film, December 1980'' (Broadcast on BBC Radio 1) # ''Roy Thomas Baker'''' ‘The Record Producers’'' (Broadcast on BBC Radio 1) Disc five: Queen on Air: The Interviews (1980–1986) # John interview, South American tour, March 1981 (Broadcast on BBC Radio 1) # Brian on ‘Rock On’ with John Tobler, ‘Hot Space’ album, June 1982 (Broadcast on BBC Radio 1) # Brian on ‘Saturday Live’ with Richard Skinner and Andy Foster, ‘The Works’ album, March 1984 (Broadcast on BBC Radio 1) # Freddie on ‘Newsbeat’, The Works Tour, August 1984 (Broadcast on BBC Radio 1) # Brian on ‘Newsbeat’, ‘The Works’ album, September 1984 (Broadcast on BBC Radio 1) # Freddie on ‘Saturday Live’ with Graham Neale, ‘The Works’ album, September 1984 (Broadcast on BBC Radio 1) # Freddie with Simon Bates, April 1985 (Broadcast on BBC Radio 1) # Brian on ‘The Way It Is’ with David ‘Kid’ Jensen. Wembley Stadium, London, July 1986 (Broadcast on Capital Radio) Disc six: Queen on Air: The Interviews (1986–1992) # ''Roger'''' interview, ‘My Top Ten’ with Andy Peebles, May 1986 (Broadcast on BBC Radio 1)'' # ‘Queen for an Hour’ interview with Mike Read, ‘The Miracle’ album, May 1989 (Broadcast on BBC Radio 1) # ''Brian'''' with Simon Bates, ‘Freddie and Too Much Love Will Kill You’, August 1992 (Broadcast on BBC Radio 1)'' # Brian with Johnnie Walker, ‘Freddie and the Tribute Concert’, October 1992 (Broadcast on BBC Radio 1) Categoría:Álbumes de Queen Categoría:Álbumes en vivo Categoría:Álbumes del 2010